Bed Time
by Mickey3
Summary: A series of drabbles about Jack putting Charlie to bed. Each story takes place at a different time in Charlie's life. All stories are written for the Jackfic January 5th drabble word 'bed'.
1. Meeting Charlie

**Meeting Charlie  
By Mickey**

STORY STATUS: Completed 1/15/07

WORD COUNT: 100

SEASON: Pre-series

CATEGORIES: Drabble, Fluff

PAIRINGS: Jack/Sara

ARCHIVE PERMISSIONS: Ask first. I'll probably say yes.

AUTHORS NOTE: Written for the January 5th Jackfic drabble word 'bed'. Dang it, another one that started as a one shot and somehow turned into a series. 'Just one more' was the first story written and posted, but this one is first chronologically. Many thanks to my beta readers, Cokie and Cyn. Each chapter was beta-ed by one of these two wonderful ladies!

* * *

Jack stood by the crib that was his one-month-old baby's bed. His anger at missing the birth ebbed away as he watched his sleeping child.

"He's so tiny." Jack marveled.

Charlie started to fuss

"Pick him up."

"What if I . . . break him or something?" He was perfectly content just to _finally_ see his boy.

Sara chuckled. "Trust me, you won't. He's not a china doll."

Jack wasn't so sure. He was used to handling weapons, ordinance. Babies, not so much. To his surprise, Charlies stopped crying as soon as he picked the infant up.

"Hey there, kiddo. I'm your daddy."

_TBC_


	2. 1st Birthday

**1st Birthday  
By Mickey**

STORY STATUS: Completed 10/2/2007

WORD COUNT: 100

* * *

"Sara! A little help here." Jack yelped as his sugar-hyped son wiggled free from his grasp kicking Jack's shin in the process.

"I told you not to let him eat all that cake and ice-cream before bed time. You deal with him."

"It is his birthday," Jack mumbled as he glared at his chuckling wife then speed off after the chocolate-covered one-year-old. This was _sooo_ not going to be fun.

After several minutes, he managed to capture and bathe Charlie.

Three hours later, Sara watched from her bedroom doorway as her husband and son, lying on his father's chest, slept.

_TBC_


	3. Not a Baby Anymore

**Not a Baby Anymore  
By Mickey**

STORY STATUS: Completed 1/22/07

WORD COUNT: 100

* * *

"NO!" Two year-old Charlie bellowed. "No seep in baby bed." He stomped his foot to emphasize his point.

"It's not a baby bed, son. It's your crib and you're sleeping in it."

"Is too. Want big boy bed."

Sara couldn't suppress a chuckle as Charlie crossed his arms and frowned. God, he looked just like Jack!

Jack held the squirming boy tightly. "I'll tell you what, you sleep in the crib for one more night and we'll go pick out a new big boy bed tomorrow."

"Fire truck bed?"

"Yeahsureyoubetcha." Jack promised and put Charlie down and tucked him in.

_TBC  
_


	4. Bed Time Struggle

**Bed Time Struggle  
By Mickey**

STORY STATUS: Completed 1/15/07

WORD COUNT: 100

* * *

"Charlie Keegan O'Neill, get your butt to bed now!"

"No!" The belligerent three-year-old yelled.

Jack lunged for his son, cursing under his breath as he banged his hip on the table.

Charlie ducked and bolted out of the kitchen.

"Okay, time to change tactics." He walked down the hall to Charlie's room.

"I'm gonna have to tell Mommy. She's going to be sooo mad."

"No tell, Mommy! I go seepy." Charlie cried as he crawled out from under his bed and jumped on it.

Jack tucked his son in, kissed his forehead, and turned out the light as he left.

_TBC_


	5. Just One More

**Just One More  
By Mickey**

STORY STATUS: Completed 1/12/07

WORD COUNT: 100

* * *

"Just one more, Daddy!"

"You said that two stories ago." Jack said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Awww, please. I promise this will be the last one." Charlie pouted.

Jack sighed in resignation. The boy definitely got that face from his mother. _He_ certainly never pulled it.

Jack walked to the bookshelf and pulled out a book. He walked back to Charlie's bed, sat, and lifted his arm. He waited patiently while his son got comfortable, his head on Jack's chest, then wrapped his arm around the boy. Jack opened the book and began to read. "Once upon a time. . ."

_TBC_


	6. A Rough Day

**A Rough Day  
By Mickey**

STORY STATUS: Completed 5/25/07

WORD COUNT: 100

AUTHORS NOTE: Unbetaed. Any mistakes are my own.

* * *

"'Night, Daddy." Charlie said sleepily as Jack tucked him in. He kissed the four year-old on the forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, son. I love you."

Jack sighed as he stood, walked over and turned off the light, then leaned on the doorframe and watched his son sleep.

It had been a particularly rough day. Jack was leaving on an extended mission tomorrow and Charlie was not a happy camper. He'd been argumentative and moody all day. Hard as the separations were on Jack and Sara, it was worse for their son.

As Jack left, Charlie mumbled, "Love you too, daddy."

_TBC_


	7. Five More Minutes

**Five More Minutes  
By Mickey**

STORY STATUS: Completed 6/5/07

WORD COUNT: 100

AUTHORS NOTE: Unbeta'ed so any mistakes are my own.

* * *

"Come on, Dad!"

"Now, Charlie. Go brush your teeth and get to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

"Just five more minutes."

"No, Charlie."

"Three more minutes."

"No."

"One more minutes."

"No. Move it. Now!"

Jack laughed as the five year-old pouted and stomped off into the bathroom.

A few minutes later he went to Charlie's room. Charlie was just climbing into bed. "Come on, Dad, please? Mom won't know."

Jack simply smiled at his son, so much like his Dad had been at that age, ruffled his hair, and said, "Goodnight, Charlie."

"G'Night, Dad." Came a mumbled reply.

_TBC  
_


	8. Sick

**Sick  
By Mickey**

STORY STATUS: Completed 9/6/2007

WORD COUNT: 100

* * *

It had started out as a fun-filled week of having the house to themselves as Sara was visiting a friend out of town, but it came to an abrupt end after only three days.

The fever had come out of nowhere, hitting Charlie fast and hard.

As the pediatrician had recommended, Jack made sure Charlie drank plenty of fluids and gave him Children's Tylenol. Jack sighed in relief as he looked at the ear thermometer. Charlie's temperature was down from 102.7 to 100.

Thankfully, the fever had broken.

Jack said a quick prayer of thanks then kissed his son goodnight.

_TBC_


	9. No Fair!

**No Fair!  
By Mickey**

STORY STATUS: Completed 1/22/07

WORD COUNT: 100

* * *

"But Daaaaaad! Scott and Tommy are my age and their Dad lets them stay up until ten!"

"I don't care what anyone else's parents let them do. _You_ are _my_ kid and _I_ said bedtime is eight on school nights. Besides, if they jumped off a bridge would you do it too?"

"Yes." The seven year-old grumped.

"Not one more word, Charlie. You march your rear end into your room and get in bed. You've got five minutes."

Jack slumped on the couch as Charlie stomped down the hall. Sometimes, he really wondered how Sara dealt with this every night.

_TBC_


	10. Game Night

**Game Night  
By Mickey**

Completed 10/2/2007

WORD COUNT: 100

* * *

"Charlie, it's past your bed time."

"Come on, Sara, it's the playoffs!"

Knowing she was no match for a double dose of "the O'Neill pout", Sara relented. "Fine, but you can be the one to fight with him about getting up for school tomorrow." She couldn't hide her smile as she stood in the kitchen doorway and watched the pair whoop and holler at the screen. Truth be told, she didn't have the heart to make Charlie go to bed on time tonight. Father and son had to little precious time together for her to quibble over one late night.

_TBC_


	11. Sleep Time

**Sleep Time  
By Mickey**

STORY STATUS: Completed 10/2/2007

WORD COUNT: 100

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks to Cyn for the title for this part!

* * *

Jack lifted the now groggy Charlie from the back seat as Sara went to unlock the front door.

It had been years since the nine year-old had let Jack carry him. The boy had had a busy day. Jack would be leaving on an extended mission the following morning, so they'd celebrated Charlie's birthday a week early. Jack carried Charlie to his bedroom and gently laid him in his bed. Already sleepy, Charlie fell asleep immediately.

Watching his son sleep was something Jack never tired of. Knowing he needed to get some sleep, Jack turned and joined Sara in bed.

_TBC_


	12. Star Light, Star Bright

**Star Light, Star Bright... By Mickey**

STORY STATUS: Completed 10/13/07

WORD COUNT: 100

AUTHORS NOTE: It had to happen sooner or later, and here it is. This is the end of the "Bed Time" series. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Unlike the others, this is from Jack's PoV.

* * *

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight."

I remember listening to Charlie whisper that before going to bed just after "the incident". I'd asked him what he wished for, but refused to say. Said it wouldn't come true if he did. I think he was still mad at me about the water gun thing.

Because of my carelessness, I'll never know what that wish was.

I'm in his room now, looking at the night sky.

Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight...

_THE END_


End file.
